Amnésie
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty] Suite à un coup sur la tête, Monty a perdu la mémoire. Jasper ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris, mais en sachant ça, les mots sont sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, et voilà comment il se retrouve à se faire passer pour le petit ami de Monty.


**Titre :** Amnésie

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Encore une fois.

* * *

Jasper se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Mais genre vraiment. Il se savait idiot, mais quand même pas à ce point. Il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête… Non ça c'était Monty. Son meilleur ami s'était véritablement prit un coup sur la tête, au milieu d'une bagarre avec des natifs. Bellamy l'avait sauvé, sinon il aurait sans doute prit plus que ça. Les natifs avaient fini par faire marche arrière après que plusieurs des leurs soient tombés au combat. Bellamy et les autres s'étaient réfugiés derrière leurs fortifications.

Clarke avait soigné les blessés, dont Monty, qui s'en sorti avec une grosse bosse à la tête. Et… Plus de mémoire.

C'était comme ça. Monty ne se souvenait plus de rien. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé complètement perdu. Clarke avait dû elle-même lui dire qu'il s'appelait Monty.

Et c'était là, quand Jasper était allé le voir, qu'il avait fait le truc le plus totalement stupide du monde.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda Monty.

\- Moi ? Tu te rappelles vraiment pas ? Même pas de moi ?

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Non désolé.

\- Je suis Jasper. Ton petit ami.

Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi ?

A quel moment le mot _« meilleur »_ était-il devenu _« petit »_ dans sa bouche ? Jasper se mordit les lèvres, se traita mentalement d'imbécile, mais ne changea pas son discours. Monty écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi.

Il eut l'air paniqué pendant un moment, et Jasper s'assit près de lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour toucher sa bosse :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, mais un peu vide.

\- Tu es en vie, c'est ce qui compte.

Jasper lui sourit, et Monty lui rendit un sourire timide.

\- Clarke pense que la mémoire me reviendra bientôt.

 _Et merde_ , Monty allait le tuer quand il allait se souvenir.

\- Ah, c'est bien. Tant mieux. Comme ça tu te souviendras bientôt de moi.

\- Oui. Jasper. Mon petit ami.

Jasper rougit. C'était pas bien de mentir, carrément mal de profiter de la situation, mais que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Monty mettait Jasper à l'envers. Son petit ami.

 _Si seulement._

Monty eut le droit de sortir de ce qui servait d'infirmerie à Clarke. Jasper lui fit faire un tour du campement, lui présenta un peu tout le monde, lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il se passait.

\- On vient du ciel ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Des étoiles ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors pourquoi on est descendu ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- On n'a pas trop eu le choix tu sais, on nous as envoyé de force, parce qu'on était en prison.

Jasper continua de raconter, pourquoi ils étaient en prison, leur arrivée, les natifss.

\- Et à quel moment on a commencé à sortir ensemble ? Demanda Monty après avoir écouté toute l'histoire.

Jasper rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

\- Euh hm, et bien, y a pas si longtemps, je sais plus trop.

\- Une fois sur terre ?

\- Oui, voilà c'est ça, une fois sur terre.

Monty le regarda fixement, attendant sans doute que Jasper lui explique et Jasper bafouilla :

\- Ca c'est fait comme ça, tu me regardais, je te regardais, on se regardait, et la seconde d'après on s'embrassait, et voilà on a réalisé, et …

Monty acquiesça, comme satisfait par la réponse. Il prit la main de Jasper qui sursauta.

\- Pourquoi tu sursautes ? C'est normal, si on sort ensemble.

\- O-o-o-oui… Mais… Mais… Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Comme tu as perdu la mémoire… Je me disais… Je ne voulais pas… T'imposer.

\- Non ça va. Tu es plutôt mignon, je comprends que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, ça ne me dérange pas de te prendre la main.

Jasper buggua, puis demanda.

\- C'est vrai ? tu me trouves mignon ?

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis avant ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Monty eut un petit sourire, serra plus fort les doigts de Jasper.

\- Tu es mignon. Répéta-t-il.

Le cœur de Jasper s'emballa.

\- Ah… Bien. Super. Merci.

Il ricana bizarrement. Puis soupira. Murphy arriva à cet instant :

\- Bougez vous du chemin !

Jasper se bougea par réflexe, laissant passer Murphy. Jasper expliqua à Monty.

\- Lui c'est Murphy, c'est loin d'être un type sympa, mieux vaut pas trop l'énerver. Si jamais il s'en prend à toi, le mieux à faire c'est d'aller voir Bellamy. Le grand type musclé et bouclé de tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Murphy fait tout ce que Bellamy lui dit.

Le visage de Monty sembla s'éclairer :

\- Il est amoureux de lui ?

\- Euh… Pas exactement. Je pense juste qu'il le respecte.

Mais Jasper observa Murphy qui avait rejoint Bellamy, justement, et qui lui parlait, quasiment collé à lui.

\- Quoi que… Monty, tu as peut-être raison !

Monty pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Jasper rit, super content d'avoir fait cette découverte grâce à l'amnésie de Monty.

\- Alors ça… Murphy amoureux. Qui l'eut cru ?

\- Il est si terrible que ça ?

\- Oui il l'est. Allez viens, je vais te montrer notre palace.

\- On a un palace ?

\- Bien sûr.

Jasper le conduisit vers une petite tente, et rentra dessous avec Monty.

\- Voilà. C'est notre palace à nous.

\- Une tente.

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle tente. C'est nous qui l'avons construit, ensemble. Bon on a reçu de l'aide de la part de Murphy, qui nous criait dessus pour qu'on se dépêche de bouger nos culs.

Monty eut un petit rire.

\- Il aime coordonner, crier et regarder ?

\- Oui. Mais bon, pour sa défense, on était entrain de jouer à se déguiser en fantôme avec les toiles de la tente au lieu de la construire.

Monty rit de plus belle et Jasper rit avec lui. Pendant un instant ce fut comme si Monty n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, c'était simplement Jasper et Monty qui se marraient à propos d'une idiotie.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu vraiment peur tu sais ?

Monty le prit dans ses bras, Jasper se braqua, tout gêné.

\- Je suis là, je suis vivant, tout va bien, le rassura Monty.

Jasper hocha très vite la tête et essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte.

\- Tu peux te détendre, lui assura Monty, je ne ferai rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je t'ai peut-être oublié, mais ça ne me dérange pas de te prendre dans mes bras.

Jasper culpabilisa, se mordit les lèvres, faillit tout avouer.

\- Sans doute que quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que je t'aime. Voilà tout. Ajouta Monty.

Et finalement Jasper ne dit rien du tout et referma ses bras sur Monty. Profitant du câlin.

Monty venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était sans doute faux, des paroles influencées par le mensonge de Jasper, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content, et d'avoir le cœur qui bat trop vite.

Monty finit par le relâcher, et ils sortirent de la tente. Quelques ados étaient entrain de cuirent les animaux qu'ils avaient chassé, c'était bientôt l'heure de manger.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai la dalle, dit Monty.

Jasper acquiesça, bien d'accord avec lui. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu du feu, quand Harper s'approcha d'eux. Enfin, surtout de Jasper en fait.

\- Salut Jasper.

\- Salut Harper.

Jasper présenta Harper à Monty et expliqua :

\- Monty a perdu la mémoire.

Elle acquiesça puis tourna à nouveau son attention sur Jasper.

\- Ca te dirait de me rejoindre sous ma tente ce soir ?

Jasper paniqua et attrapa la main de Monty :

\- Mais non, Harper, tu te souviens que Monty et moi on sort ensemble ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

\- Euuuuuh, dit-elle.

Jasper lui fit des énormes grimaces et elle haussa les épaules :

\- Euh, ah ouais, ouais. Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête dis donc.

Elle eut l'air blasée d'un coup, et déçue aussi. Elle préféra s'éloigner. Jasper relâcha la main de Monty, et se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Il se passe un truc avec cette fille ? Demanda Monty l'air fâché.

\- Bah non, pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi elle t'invite sous sa tente ?

Monty colla presque son nez contre celui de Jasper :

\- Vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Mais… Mais… Non pas du tout.

Monty eut l'air dégoûté et se recula, puis il s'éloigna.

\- Attend Monty.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec Harper !

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Puisque je te dis que non !

Monty s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jasper, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Bon. Elle m'a peut-être embrassé une ou deux fois, admit Jasper, et demandé de la rejoindre sous sa tente, et peut-être qu'on s'est un peu tripoté, mais ça m'a pas plu et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Et c'était AVANT qu'on sorte ensemble.

En même temps, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ca c'était un mensonge.

\- Tripoté comment ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Bah tu vois, elle m'a mis une main au cul, j'ai touché ses seins, et ensuite j'ai dis _« désolé un truc à faire »_ et je suis parti. C'est toi que j'aime !

Monty rougit. Malgré le soir qui tombait, Jasper pu le voir. Il se rapprocha de Monty.

\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Demanda Jasper comprenant enfin la colère de Monty.

\- Non.

\- Si, c'est ça, c'est une crise de jalousie. Pourtant, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, ni de Harper.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es mon petit ami non ? C'est toi qui l'as dit.

\- Euh… Ouais bien sûr, fit Jasper à nouveau gêné.

\- Donc j'ai le droit d'être jaloux si une fille te fait des propositions.

\- Ouais… Ca me semble logique, effectivement.

Monty prit sa main et serra ses doigts. Puis il lui sourit. Jasper craqua complètement. Le mensonge allait finir par se retourner contre lui, mais à cet instant il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il mit un temps à se rendre compte que sa main libre – cette petite rebelle – caressait la joue de Monty. Il finit par la retirer :

\- Désolé, dit-il.

Monty leva un sourcil :

\- Pour quoi ? On sort ensemble.

\- Oui mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me caresses la joue. Tu peux continuer si tu veux.

Jasper rougit et se détourna.

\- Allez viens, tout le monde est entrain de manger, dit-il.

Et il entraîna Monty avec lui. Ils mangèrent un bout de ce qui avait été une biche (à deux têtes). Monty posa des questions :

\- On se connaît depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours ou presque.

\- J'aimerais me souvenir de toi, dit Monty. Raconte moi quelque chose à propos de nous.

Jasper raconta des souvenirs qu'il avait de Monty et lui sur l'Arche. Monty l'écouta en grignotant son morceau de viande. Il rit quand le souvenir était marrant, il caressa l'épaule de Jasper quand c'était quelque chose de mignon.

\- Et on a réalisé qu'on s'aimait qu'une fois sur terre ?

\- Oui. Enfin non. Moi je le savais depuis longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, longtemps.

\- Et tu me l'as pas dis ?

\- Je me disais que ce n'était pas réciproque, que j'étais juste ton meilleur ami. Alors je suis sortie avec des filles, parce que c'était plus facile comme ça.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est bien qu'on se soit embrassés et que tout soit maintenant clair entre nous.

Jasper eut une boule dans la gorge et hocha la tête. Ca serait bien si c'était vrai, s'ils s'étaient réellement embrassés, si Monty avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Mais tout ça c'était du vent, un mensonge que Jasper avait sorti bêtement sans réfléchir. Il finit de manger sa brochette pour ne plus avoir à parler, puis une fois fait il se leva.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Monty se leva aussi, il avait fini de manger également.

\- Je viens aussi.

Jasper le laissa le suivre. Puis il s'allongea sur sa couchette sous la tente et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? Interrogea Monty.

Jasper demanda :

\- Quoi ?

Monty s'accroupit près de lui :

\- Le bisou avant de dormir.

Jasper se redressa et regarda Monty.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- On sort ensemble non ? Alors on s'embrasse non ?

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

\- Qui sait ? Si tu m'embrasses, je pourrai peut-être me souvenir.

Jasper souffla. Ca allait trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Je… Monty…

Mais Monty approcha son visage du sien.

\- Juste un baiser. Dit Monty.

Et Jasper perdit tous ses mots, louchant dans les yeux de Monty et sur sa bouche. Il posa un millième de secondes sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant rapidement puis se recouchant, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

\- Voilà. Bonne nuit Monty.

Rien que ce court baiser, rendait Jasper dingue. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche le brûlait, pourtant ça avait à peine été un frôlement de leurs lèvres. Jasper aurait voulu que ce soit vrai. Tellement.

Monty ne bougea pas, il appuya ses doigts sur ses lèvres d'un air insatisfait.

\- C'était court.

\- C'était suffisant.

Jasper sentit la main de Monty se poser sur ses cheveux, caresser sa joue.

\- Monty…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dois aller te coucher maintenant.

Monty finit par obéir, mais il ne se mit pas sur sa couchette. Il colla son corps contre le dos de Jasper et passa un bras autour de lui. Le cœur de Jasper battait tellement fort, qu'il était sûr que tout le campement l'entendait.

\- Ce n'est pas ton lit, ça.

\- Non, mais tu es mon petit ami, alors je peux dormir avec toi.

\- Non ! Monty arrête.

Jasper se tourna vers lui, et il n'aurait pas dû. Son nez cogna celui de Monty tellement il se retrouva proche de son visage. Il s'écarta un peu, mais Monty se rapprocha à nouveau. Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Encore une fois, réclama Monty.

\- Qu…Qu…Quoi ?

\- Embrasse moi encore une fois.

\- N-Non…

\- Une fois, une seule.

Monty caressa sa joue et Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne te rappelles pas.

\- On s'en fiche. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je ne suis pas obligé de me souvenir.

\- Monty…

Monty fit taire ses objections en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce ne fut pas un court baiser, ni même un doux baiser. Monty l'embrassa passionnément et avec envie, comme s'il avait attendu ça durant des années. Sauf que s'il n'avait plus de souvenir, cela ne faisait qu'un jour, à peine quelques heures, qu'il connaissait Jasper. Et ceci n'était pas le baiser de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait l'autre que depuis peu. Jasper finit par le repousser, Monty souriait en le regardant.

\- Tu te rappelles ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Bien sûr que je me rappelle, idiot.

\- Tu te rappelles depuis quand ?

\- En fait… Cette perte de mémoire, c'était peut-être bien des conneries.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche et grand les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai menti ?

\- Parce que… Pour la même raison que toi, sans doute. Je voulais en profiter. J'ai cru que tu avais compris, pour la crise de jalousie avec Harper.

\- Je me suis posée des questions… Mais… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une idée bizarre. Parce que je t'aime. Répondit Monty. Et toi, pourquoi tu l'as fais ?

La main de Jasper vint se poser sur la joue de Monty, caressante, son pouce traçant ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Jasper. Depuis vraiment longtemps.

Jasper sentit les lèvres de Monty s'étirer dans un sourire, sous son pouce.

\- Embrasse moi, encore une fois, réclama Monty.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier, retira son pouce et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène vienne à manquer. Monty murmura quasiment contre sa bouche :

\- Tu viens sous ma tente ce soir ?

Jasper eut un petit rire.

\- Tu étais vraiment jaloux.

\- Oui, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Jasper reposa sa bouche sur celle de Monty, avant de se reculer :

\- Je suis déjà sous ta tente. Dit-il.

Ils se marrèrent tous les deux. Puis redevinrent sérieux :

\- Il nous a fallu vraiment longtemps, dit Monty.

\- Vraiment longtemps, acquiesça Jasper.

\- On a beaucoup beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Jasper leva ses sourcils, et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Enormément.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Jasper, réalisant quelque chose, relève la tête d'un coup :

\- Tu savais pour Murphy ?

\- Depuis longtemps.

\- J'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Je sais.

\- Bien. On s'en fout de Murphy, conclue Jasper.

\- Totalement.

Ils rirent, avant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

Leur nuit fut à la fois longue et courte.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin mignon sans prise de tête, qui je l'espère vous aura plu.


End file.
